greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
RAW (Episode 57) - Results (WWE2K19)
The 31 July Year IV Episode of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, produced by 2KEPGames and uploaded on their YouTube Channel, which took place on July 31 Year IV at the BOK Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Summary The broadcast kicked off with Xavier Woods making quick work of Heath Slater in the opening contest with Two "Eat Defeat" to pick up the win. Woods' celebration was short lived with the unexpected return of Kofi Kingston, whom we haven't seen since he was taken out the night after King of the Ring by former Superstar Big Cass. Kingston left everyone confused (including Woods himself) when he laid out Heath Slater with the Trouble In Paradise before leaving without uttering a single word. Both Shawn Michaels and his group of Rebels arrived outside the arena while Triple H arrived to the arena and informed the security to grant Michaels and his group full access In the next contest of the evening, for the first time since his brutal assault on Andrade "Cien" Almas that has left the Superstar on the shelf, Apollo Crews was in action against R-Truth and throughout the contest Crews was showing off, proving to the world why he is the best but that arrogance briefly came back to haunt Crews when the veteran Truth was not going down without a fight and nearly picked up the win but it was the self proclaimed "Globally Elite" who regained the advantage and took his time before finally putting Truth away for good to pick up the victory. Following the match Crews explained why he did what he did to Almas and Crews proceeded to accuse Almas of steal what "is his", that being Zelina Vega. Vega interrupted and informed Crews that Almas will be back very soon, despite doctor's orders and in 3 weeks time it will be Crews and Almas one-on-one in a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match. Crews said that's not enough, he wants more and raise the stakes with the managerial services of one Zelina Vega on the line. Despite initial hesitation, Vega agreed to the terms and the match is on. At the undisclosed location, Shawn Michaels approached one of the masked men who has been nicknamed "The Bat-Man" and reminded him that "he knows what to do and take the young blood with you". Meaning something horrible is about to happen before the night is over as they have unlimited access for the night's broadcast. The next contest of the broadcast was unique to say the very least as Tye Dillinger went one-on-one with a mentally altered former Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy, who entered the arena to a different tune and his entire mood was cold and calculating and that showed throughout the entire match and despite a very brief moment of offense from Dillinger, Hardy took out Crews with a Twist of Fate or "Twist of Hate" followed up by two back to back Swanton Bombs to pick up the victory. Hardy was not done there as similar to what he did to Drew McIntyre last week (who will return on the next episode), Hardy handed out "The Concussion" (Steel chair to the back of the skull) to Dillinger 3 times in a row before Powerbombing "The Perfect 10", knocking him completely out cold. What has happened to Jeff Hardy? For the first time since becoming WWE Champion at Judgment Day, Shinsuke Nakamura made his way to the ring for his first match as WWE Champion and the ovation was deafening. As Nakamura patiently awaited the arrival of Baron Corbin, something felt off and it was because Aleister Black was on the attack of Corbin and laid out the "Lone Wolf" with the Black Mass before running off. Nakamura's night was not any easier as he was surrounded by 3 members of this group of Rebels and like a Pack of Wolves, they swarmed the WWE Champion and even involved a steel chair, which they eventually wrapped around the leg of Nakamura before stomping on it and finishing him off with a Triple Powerbomb from the second rope. Like a vulture, former WWE Champion Bray Wyatt appeared from the darkness and looked to get a piece of Nakamura but was met with a bat to the skull at the hands of "The Bat-Man", who took out Nakamura again as well before running off as Hideo Itami and Samoa Joe rushed the ring. After a brief moment, Joe made his intentions clear that he was there to help, no fight with Itami before walking away. Backstage, Triple H confronted Samoa Joe about his intentions and Joe cuts him off by clarifying that he's 100% behind the WWE and since this "Threat" is growing in numbers, so should they. In the main event of the evening, a Judgment Day rematch was about to commence in a No Disqualification Money in the Bank Qualifying Match as Bobby Roode went one-on-one with the man he despises in AJ Styles. The contest was hard hitting right from the start with both men laying it to each other with their best moves and constantly failed to put the other down for the count. Both men eventually drew blood from the other, proving that this contest is extremely personal and one of them will be the better man. After constantly failing to put down AJ Styles, Roode's frustrations got the better of him when Styles fought back and nearly put Roode away with 3 Styles Clashes and a Phenomenal Forearm but Roode, just like Styles when he kicked out of 3 Glorious DDTs, would not stay down and it came down to who will do whatever it takes to win and Roode did just that when a mishap with AJ Styles caused the former Hardcore Champion to fall completely on his neck and the official was contemplating stopping the match but Roode was not having any of it and he continued the brutal assault before finally putting Styles away with another Glorious DDT to pick up the win and officially qualify for Money in the Bank. But Roode's celebration was short lived with the sudden appearance of Chris Jericho, who laid out Roode with a Codebreaker. Roode may have dealt with AJ Styles but he has bigger problems when it comes to "The Alpha". Finally, the time came for Triple H to call out his now former best friend, Shawn Michaels and the recent turn coat, Aleister Black for their actions last week. Shawn Michaels answered the call with Black nowhere in sight. Triple H goaded HBK to get in the ring to sign some paperwork, which Triple H revealed was a loophole in the contract that HBK claims is unbreakable, saying that he can lose that position and the contract in One. More. Match. A arrogant HBK spilled his feelings, claiming he felt betrayed by Triple H for no calling and actually thanks Dean Ambrose for dropping him on his head because that woke him up to see the flawed "status quo" of the WWE and that encouraged him to launch a Rebellion. HBK went on and agreed to fight in One more match against Triple H where if he loses he is gone from WWE, for good, he's no more. BUT if he wins, then he takes Shane McMahon's position as WWE Commissioner, giving him more power than Triple H. Triple H agreed to the terms but revealed that he's not the one Shawn is fighting in Brooklyn at Summerslam, instead he will be facing someone he has never fought before, The Rock! Knowing he had Michaels trapped, Triple H exited the ring as Shawn Michaels threw a fit and The Rock rushed the ring but HBK was one step ahead as Aleister Black cut Rock off with a Black Mass and Triple H was assaulted by "The Bat-Man", effectively proclaiming War against the WWE. The Rock was hit with another Black Mass before being tossed in the ring to suffer Sweet Chin Music from his Summerslam opponent. The Hall of Famer wasn't done there as he ordered his former best friend in the ring to suffer Sweet Chin Music as well and even went further by assault a referee trying to help The Rock. Before HBK could do anymore damage, Samoa Joe ran down to the ring with a steel chair, running off this group of Rebels. The Rock eventually regained his footing before going off on Triple H for letting this happen and saying that he will deal with Shawn at Summerslam. The War is On! Results * Xavier Woods def. Heath Slater * Apollo Crews def. R-Truth * Jeff Hardy def. Tye Dillinger * WWE Champion Shinsuke Nakamura vs. Baron Corbin never started when Aleister Black and 3 Masked Men assaulted both Superstars * Bobby Roode def. AJ Styles in a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match (No Disqualification) External Links Watch RAW Episode 57 Here (Link) Category:Shows Category:RAW Category:Results Category:Season Nine Category:RAW Season Nine